Highschool Heroes: On with the Year
by MrsGabrielGray
Summary: Join Gabriel, Peter, Claire, Hiro, Tracy, Mohinder, Adam, Claude, Edgar, Candice, Nathan, Charlie, Matt, Monica, Elle, and Daphne and more in this Comedy of what the Heroes were like...in high school!
1. Chapter 1: Flipping Out

**About Daphne: Okay, so I know that Daphne's mom was supposed to be alive according to the graphic novel, but omg, according to that Daphne's a total B word! I mean seriously, I was reading it and I was like, "What the heck?" She fights with her mom and then her mom freaking dies and she like doesn't care and then she tells her dad he should die and she runs away? What happened to her being a good person? So I am erasing that story from my memory and suggest you do the same, it will make you like her a lot more ;)**

**Chapter 1: flipping out**

Adam's POV

Adam awoke to the sound of something sizzling. This was odd because the sizzling wasn't that loud. Then again, the house was so small, he could hear every whisper in the kitchen from the room he was sharing with Gabriel. The small room.

He rolled over and looked at the clock. Clocks. They had kept him up the entire night, but had seemed to put Gabriel right to sleep. It was 7:30, an hour before school started. He moaned and rolled over but, remembering he had to walk, got out of bed. He entered the kitchen to see Gabriel cooking.

"Well, it's good to know you're not queer or anything," Adam said as he flopped into the chair at the kitchen table.

"Shut-up, or you don't get any pancakes." Gabriel said.

"Good threat," Adam replied.

"It's not a threat, it's a fact." Gabriel replied calmly. Adam hesitated.

"Well it's not very nice," he said.

"Okay, let's play the quiet game,"

"I'm not a big fan of that one,"

"Why am I not surprised."

"Well, maybe your reflexes aren't working." At that Adam walked over and swung his fist at Gabriel, who, taken completely by surprise, jumped back, slipped, and fell over. "Nope, that's not it."

Adam then turned around and sat back down. Gabriel quickly scrambled to his feet. He stood for a moment staring at Adam in disbelief.

"What the heck?"

"What? I was only helping you,"

"I am going to kill you,"

"Hah! I knew it. What did I tell you not one day again?" Gabriel sighed and held his forehead with his hand.

"Okay, what happened to the quiet game idea, huh?"

"I told you I'm not a big fan,"

"Okay fine. How 'bout we… make it a little more… interesting?"

Now most people hearing this would thing that Gabriel was pausing for dramatic effect, but, it seemed to Adam that he couldn't really think of what to say.

"What do you mean?"

"A deal,"

"I don't do deals,"

"Fine, a bet"

Adam perked up. He never turned down a bet.

"Well what is it?"

"Okay, if I talk first, I'll get my dad to drive us, if you talk first, we walk, okay?" Gabriel said, picking up a pancake and placing it on top of the rest.

"Alright, fine," said Adam with a smirk.

"Fine,"

"I win!"

"What?"

"You just talked!"

"What? No, we didn't even start yet!"

"Says who?"

"Says me! Look we'll start when I say G-O, okay? Go." They were both silent.

"Are you going to-"Adam started.

"Hah! I win."

"We didn't start yet!"

"I said go!"

"You said we would start when you said G-O, not go."

"Ya! Because I didn't want you to think we were starting the first time I said it! Can't you spell?"

"Well sorry, you could specify. I mean honestly, no need to over complicate everything,"

"Okay, fine. Fine. We'll start again." Gabriel said. "Now."

Silence.

"Now." Adam said.

"What?"

"Hah! I win!"

"No I win! You said now!"

"Ya, but last time you said go twice so I thought that-"

"No no no no no no no no, this is not how it works. We will start when I say now the second time. I just said once, okay? Next time I say it, we'll start, okay?"

"Yep!"

"You sure?"

"Oh definetly." Gabriel eyed him for a second.

"Now." Gabriel said.

"It."

"WHAT?"

"Hah! I win agai-"

"No. No, I made it perfectly clear that time,"

"You said next time you said 'it' then-"

"Aaarg!" Gabriel screamed "Okay! Fine! Fine! Whatever! I'll go get my dad!" Gabriel said throwing off his apron and heading into another out of the room. Adam smiled.

"I win."

Daphne's POV

Daphne sat on her bed staring at her options. Should she show up in school in a wheelchair, braces or old lady walker. She sighed. This sucked.

The walker was the first one ruled out. She hated it when her knees crossed or her legs "made swissor movements" as her doctor had said.

It was hard choosing between the braces and the wheelchair. She could move around more easily with the braces, but she also looked like a robot. She decided to go with the wheelchair.

Daphne hated that she had to make these decisions. She wished she could run like her mother did and win a matching medal. Leaning down, she opened a drawer and pulled it out. Whenever she wore it she felt like her mother was watching her.

Looking up to the sky Daphne quietly said, "You should see my first day of school, mom." Then she put the medal around her neck and tucked it into her shirt

Elle's POV

Elle looked up at the new school.

"Wow. Big." She said out loud. It was more than big. It was huge. She wondered how long it would take for her to get lost. Not long probably. She shrugged and headed towards the building.

Inside it was more of a maze than she had expected. There were thousands of crisscrossing halls, and if Noah hadn't explained it to her, she probably wouldn't have even _known_ what a locker _looked_ like. She was number 659. She turned to the locker next to her. It read, 36. She looked down the endless hall.

"Oh well," she said to herself quietly. She definitely wouldn't mind being late. Then she remembered Noah. A boy walked by her and she snapped at him.

"Hey, you, person," she said. He turned around. "Where's this locker?" she asked, pointing to a number scribbled down on a small torn piece of paper.

"I don't know, find it yourself," he said with a smirk, turning and walking off. Elle's jaw dropped. Everyone always did what she asked! Except Noah, but he was just weird, he didn't count. She decided to speed walk.

Elle searched for what seemed like hours. She would follow the lockers until they reached a high number, and then the hall would end and she would have to start all over again.

Finally, she came across a long locker. It was labeled '659' (finally) and came with a strange handle, the likes of which she had never seen. She wrapped her fingers around the large knob and pulled. It didn't budge. Using only her thumb and index finger, she grabbed onto the top part (the only part that had moved even slightly the first time) and thrust upwards. Still no luck. She kicked it in anger and grabbed the whole knob again, shaking it furiously until it finally swung open. Satisfied, she exhaled proudly. She then proceeded to pull out her heavy books one by one and deposit them onto the bottom shelf of the new found containment.

Her locker was, of course, without a partner. It was probably the only freshman's locker in the whole school without a partner. Daddy had the money, and she was pretty sure that some poor person was now stuck with two locker partners instead of one.

Sighing, she grabbed the book she needed book and stuffed it in her bag. Shutting her locker revealed a small boy. He was staring at her and smiling.

"Hi," she said cautiously.

"Ohio!" He replied.

"Oh, sorry, I don't speak Chinese." Elle said. The boy furrowed his eyebrows in an attempt of expressing his anger. He wasn't very good at it.

"I am Japanese," he said.

"What's the difference?"

"Very big difference," he whined, dropping the 'threatening' look.

"Like what?" Elle demanded.

"Well," he paused for a moment, thinking of an example, then brightened up when he thought of one. "Sulu is Japanese!"

"Who's Sulu?" Elle asked.

"From Star Trekka!"

"What's Star Treekah?" the boy gasped.

"You never heard of Star Trekka?"

"Nope, I've been home schooled all my life and I'm, not allowed to watch TV," she said cheerfully. Then her face darkened "My daddy thinks it has a bad effect on me,"

"Oh, I'm sorry," said the boy, ignoring the creepy look on Elle's face.

"Ya, it's okay, I'll just have to watch it when he's not around. So, who are you?"

"I am Hiro!" he said. Elle laughed.

"Do all Japanese boys have weird names?"

"Well what is your name?"

"Elle,"

"What's the difference?"Elle thought about this for a moment.

"Hm, I guess you're right," she said. "So why are you standing here?" At this, Hiro's face brightened.

"We are locker partners!" He said. "Yatta!"

**You guys, I'm like really sorry, but I have issues writing about Peter! I, of course, keep writing about him, I just keep making him über boring! I think it's because he reminds me a bit of myself. The younger sibling part, not the guy part (I am a man at heart! Jk, jk). Although, it could also be that I am angry at him for nailing Sylar to a table (bully! Ok, so maybe he deserved it, but still…). Anyway, I will try to keep writing about him, and if you're a Peter fan, I suggest you keep reading till the end, hinthint (wow, I really need to stop giving you guys so many hints, I gonna give away the whole freaking story :o)**


	2. Chapter 2: Dirty Rotten Surprises

**Chapter 2: Dirty Rotten Surprises**

Peter POV

As Peter walked down the pathway leading to the school, he noticed a girl in a wheelchair struggling to get through the door.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he got closer.

"Yep, I'm fine! I got it." She said, continuing to struggle. She pressed the button, but by the time it took her to turn her chair around, the door had already closed. Peter pushed the door open. She looked up and smiled, blushing. "I'm not used to this whole 'electronic doors' thing," she admitted.

The girl had long blonde hair that was braided on both sides. She didn't wear makeup, but she had a fresh glow to her. Peter smiled.

"Ya, it takes a little getting used to," he said as she rolled in. "Do you need some help?"

"Well, I don't think I really have a right to refuse any more," she said with a smirk.

Elle's POV

"Wait, I have a locker partner?" she said in disbelief.

"Yes, my books are there!" Hiro said pointing to the top shelf. She was so short, she hadn't even noticed. To get a better look, she backed up and revealed to herself several text books and just as many comics.

"Oh," she said, turning back to Hiro. Then she smiled. "Cool!" Hiro's face brightened up (even more than she knew possible)

"Yes!"

"Oh wow, this is so weird, I had no idea I would have a locker partner, I-" she paused "Can you even reach that shelf"

"Hai! of course!" Hiro said, once again trying (and failing) to look angry. Elle laughed at his pitiful attempt.

"Okay, um, I gotta go, I have um," she pulled out a paper, "Biology."

Mohinder's POV

Mohinder steamed down the hallway. He was now filthy and he was pretty sure he smelled too. What a wonderful way to start off the day. He spotted Peter coming out of the English classroom because he was quickly walking towards him.

"What happened?" Peter asked, concern lacing his words.

"I don't really want to talk about it. Let's just leave it at, Matt." Mohinder said, pulling a piece of lettuce off his shoulder and flicking it to the ground.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Peter asked.

"Ya, I just really need to change…"

"You can borrow my PE clothes if you want," Peter offered.

"Thanks, but I have my own," Mohinder said. "Do you think I have enough time to take a shower and still make it to class on time?"

Peter looked at his clock

"No, but I think it would be worth it."

Daphne's POV

Peter opened the door and Daphne wheeled into the strange new classroom.

"I think I got it from here Peter, thanks," Daphne said, twisting around in her chair to face Peter. He smiled in acknowledgement and nodded, then turned to exit the room.

Daphne turned back and rolled to the desk of a woman she assumed to be the teacher. The woman was consumed in her writing at the moment but when Daphne ran into her desk, she looked up.

"Ow," Daphne mumbled as she backed up. She looked up at the teacher who's brown hair was pulled back in a loose down pony tail. Like Daphne, she wore no makeup and she was somewhere deep into her forties. She was now staring at Daphne. "Hi, I'm new here, my name is Daphne," Daphne said nervously.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Alderman," said the woman, reaching over her desk to shake Daphne's hand. Her expression was unchanging. "I heard about you, your father called. There is a seating arrangement, let me see where you sit,"

The teacher turned back to face her computer and moved around the mouse. Daphne looked around the classroom. It was so big. Then again, everything here was big. Maybe her dad had been right. It seemed kind of hard _not _to make friends at a school this big. After a few seconds Mrs. Alderman turned back to Daphne and said, "You'll be sitting over there next to Hiro,"

Daphne followed her finger to see a boy with long black hair staring out the window. He was sitting next to an empty desk. She turned back to the teacher and smiled, but the woman was already busy in her work. Daphne hesitated, then turned and moved to her new seat. Luckily there wasn't a chair at the desk yet.

As she tryed to adjust herself in her seat, the boy sitting next to her turned around (probably because of all the noise she was making while struggling with her stupid wheelchair) to face her.

"Do you need some help?" He said with a smirk. His voice was deep, and gruff.

"Um, nope! That's okay," Daphne said, still trying to get into her seat. The boy looked at her skeptically, then shrugged and went back to staring out the window.

**Okay, you guys are never ever ever ever ever ever ever EVER going to guess who the mysterious emo guy is. Mwahahaha!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch Time

Chapter 3

Elle's POV

Lunch time. Elle stared at the cafeteria. There were millions of people and thousands of tables. She walked through the aisles looking for somewhere to sit, but found nowhere. She didn't know these people, and they didn't know her, and it seemed that no one was willing to. She felt alone, excluded, and that dizzy empty feeling that she felt every night was coming to her now, more powerful than before. This was like a bad dream, one that she couldn't wake up from. _Everyone _was staring at her. Glaring at her. And there was nowhere to sit. She headed to the bathroom.

She sat it a stall and locked the door. If it hadn't been so filthy, she'd probably eat in there. But who would be stupid enough to eat in a public school bathroom?

Plop. The cold feeling of hot tears falling into her tight skinny jeans sent shivers down her spine. She hated this. She hated her dad for sending her to this stupid school, she hated Noah for talking him into it, she hated everyone here for hating her, and she hated herself for crying.

Then she heard a slam. Her head turned in the direction of the sound. SLAM! She wiped her eyes and pulled her feet up onto the toilet. SLAM! The door swung open and she heard squeeking wheels and the voice of a very angry girl muttering to herself. Elle peered under the door and saw two large wheels and two hands pushing them forwards harshly. The momentum caused by this, forced the girl's bag onto the floor. The girl leaned down trying to reach it but, it was too far. She tried leaning further, and fell out of her seat knocking the wheelchair over along with her. The girl tried to push herself up, but fell back down and started to cry. Elle pushed her door open and ran over.

"Here, let me help," she said.

"I- I didn't know anyone was in here," the girl said, quickly wiping her eyes.

"Ya, I was hiding," Elle said with a smirk, picking up the wheelchair. She held out her hand. The girl looked up at her, smiled, and took it.

Elle helped her into the chair with a, "There,"

"I'm Daphne," she said

"Elle"

"Why were you hiding?" Daphne asked.

"Um, I'm not having the best first day…"

"Ha! It's your first day too?" said Daphne. Elle's face brightened

"I thought I was the only one!"

"Why is this your first day?" Daphne asked

"Yesterday I cut," Elle said. Daphne smirked. "Do you wanna, you know get out of here?"

"No! I mean, sure I'm having a bad day, but..."

"I was talking about the bathroom. I mean, sure it has a sort of… ya, I got nothin'" Elle said narrowing her eyes and shaking her head. Daphne giggled into a shade of pink. "C'mon, let's find somewhere to sit."

Gabriel's POV

After long and hard searching, Gabriel finally managed to find a table that was completely unoccupied. He grinned in success and sat. Within seconds the empty chairs were filled and he was once again surrounded by Peter, Mohinder, and Hiro. He sighed

"You know," he said "sometimes when I sit alone, it's because I actually want, _to sit alone_." Mohinder shrugged, Hiro smiled cheerfully and Peter laughed. Gabriel rolled his eyes, but laughed too. He couldn't stay mad at this zany throng (especially not after thinking the word _throng_). The next thing he said was,

"Mohinder, why is there a banana in your hair?" Peter reached over and pulled out a banana peel.

"Darn it! I thought I got it all out!" Mohinder said. Gabriel just stared at him for a few seconds and then shook his head.

"You know what, I don't even want to know,"

"So, um what did you guys do today?" Peter said, trying to quickly change the subject

"I debated committing suicide after making pancakes for Adam," Every one turned to stare at Gabriel. "Never mind,"

"Okay, well this conversation is going nowhere," said Mohinder.

"Okay, fine, well, what's everyone's locker partners like?" Gabriel asked.

"Beautiful," they all answered in unison. Gabriel looked at them in disbelief.

"Seriously? I was the only who got a normal locker partner?"

"Yes,"

Gabriel sighed. "I hate my life,"

Elle's POV

Elle walked through the cafeteria, Daphne close at hand. Finding a table didn't seem quite as hard now that Elle had someone to back her up. Still, everyone seemed to have settled in the first day, and although there where plenty of seats, no one was willing to share. They passed a table filled with only pretty girls. Several of them glared Elle down, so she sneered, and kept walking.

Soon they came to another table. It seemed that they had plenty of room, and Elle was about to join them, when she heard them talking.

"No, I'm totally serious! I actually fell through the floor today! I mean, like _through _it!"

"Big whoop, today, my hands, like caught on fire! I mean, not flames, like, heat waves or something. I think I might, like, blow up the planet!"

"Oh my gosh, that is so weird! I _painted _a picture of someone exploding!"

"Let me guess. While you were high."

Elle backed away.

"Oka-y, let's _not _sit here." She turned around and almost ran into Adam, who, in return, fell over.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay!" Elle exclaimed running over and helping him up.

"My Lord, Elle, do you always have to be so violent?"

"Well, I'm sorry, maybe if you didn't sneak up on people,"

"Maybe if I didn't fear for my life,"

"You suck,"

"That is an inapproptiate thing for women to say,"

"Well then maybe you should stop saying it,"

Adam opened his mouth, and then closed it.

"Fine you win this round,"

"Hah! You owe me a soda!"

"Who's your friend?"

Elle turned around. She had sort of forgotten about Daphne, who was now looking at both of them like they were insane.

"Oh! Right, Daphne, this is Adam, he's in my English class,"

"Charmed," said Daphne.

"Well, how can you not be," Adam said sarcastically, running a hand through his hair. Elle slapped him on the shoulder.

"Ow!" he laughed. Elle giggled innocently. "Now, what are two beautiful young ladies such as yourselves doing walking around?"

"Uh, no seats," Elle said, motioning to the crowd.

"Well that is a bit of a problem now, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is,"

"Well, how would you two ladies like to be courted by the most handsome man here,"

"Sure! Where is he?"

"Oh, Elle, you break my heart,"

"But your _stunning_ good looks have simply _shattered _mine!" Elle said, with an air of elequence. Adam grinned and held out an arm for Elle to take, and another to push Daphne.

"Shall we?"

Elle linked arms.

"Yes, yes we shall."

**Well? Did you like all of my little background Heroes? In this order: DL, Ted, Isaac. Fun stuff! Yes, Adam does have the most epic arguments of all time! (next to Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster of Psych. Box! What's in it? Never mind, inside Psych joke. Pinapple!)**

**I just wanted to tae this time to thank everyone for subscribing and leaving reviews. You amazing, beautiful (or in the case of men; handsome, charming) people are probably the only thing that keeps me writing. Any way, just wanted to say thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews! I love you all! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Sacrifises

Chapter 4

**You guys, I am so sorry that it always takes so long for me to update :( I try! Really! I've been so busy though... especially now that it's summer vaca (sad isn't it). I try! I try! My parents keep telling me to go outside and stuff (psh, sun is for losers) plus, I really like this guys that I decided to go for (cus you guys should care about my love life) and now I have to like _talk!_ Psh, ridiculous. Anyway, my mom doesn't like me on the computer so I have to write after she's asleep, which is hard cus she doesn't go to sleep until like 11. Stupid. Anyway, I'm trying, and I WILL NOT STOP TILL THE STORY IS DONE!**

**Oh, btw, I stopped reading the graphic novels cause they got me depressed. Seriously? Are there any happy ones? I only read a few (in no particular order) anyway, so, ya, these have nothing to do with those NEmore. Ya. I will occasionally consult wikipedia, but that's it. Mostly, just watch the show and ur good to go (! IT WAS CANCELLED! ! if anyone knows information to prove otherwise, pleeeeeeaaaaase send me a message.)**

**Okay, back to the story.**

Tracy's POV

"Oh my gosh, how excited are you guys about the new cheerleading outfits!" Tracy laughed and smiled, all the things a leader was supposed to do, but her mind was somewhere else. Last night had been amazing. No, not amazing... fun. Tracy didn't have fun. But Claude was so cute and funny and chivalrous; he hadn't even tried to make a move on her. He was so sweet, and shy, and when the sun hit his eyes just right, they changed to a shade of- wait, what was she doing? No, no, she couldn't be in- no. There was no time for that. Love was just a feeling, it was unimportant. She couldn't be in love now, there was too much to be done. Still, the feelings she had when she was around him.

She stole a glance at him from across the room. He was talking playfully to Edgar. Gosh, he was just so-

"Tracy?" Tracy turned back to see the girls staring at her eagerly. Now she remembered, school came first. No Tracy would not fall in love. Especially not with someone like Claude. He was too dead end, she couldn't see him becoming a president or senator, he was too sweet. Too weak. Maybe she was thinking too far ahead, but she had to. She was actually going somewhere with her life. She had to because she knew all too well how to help people, and that she could make a difference in the world. It was for the better good. One life ruined to save hundreds. It was a sacrafise she was willing to make.

Tracy forced a smile, something she had done a thousand times before.

"Sorry," she said "my mind was somewhere else. Probably because of all of this homework, right?" Tracy smirked a familiar half smile. Tracy was back.

Adam's POV

"Gentlemen, I know who we will be courting today," Adam said with a smirk. Elle gave him a look and he returned a charming smile.

"Oh, in that case, I call the girl in braids," said Edgar, kissing Daphne on the hand.

"Oh good, then I get Elle. I guess you two will have to have a fight to the death-"

"Well, you guess wrong, Claude here has his eyes on someone else." Adam pulled up a chair.

"Shut up."

"Who?" he asked.

"It's no one!" Claude said defencively.

"Oh, come on you know who we like,"

"Which is a different girl every day..."

"You know, I take offense to that," said Claude. Then he turned and took Daphne's hand. "What if I swear to love this fine girl here forever and always!"

"Who says I'll let you," she said with a grin.

"Touche," Adam said with surprise.

Claude sighed and looked off dreamily.

"Aw, our little Claude's in love," said Adam sarcastically.

"Figures, he _is _the shy sensitive one." said Edgar.

"I am not that shy!" Claude retorted.

"Oh please, you can tell your shy just by looking at you," said Adam.

"And how's that?"

"Well for one thing your hair is always perfectly plastered to head," said Adam

"Don't even get me started on hair, how long do you think Edgar spends on his hair?"

"Okay, don't drag me into this."

"_You're _the one that s_tarted _it!"

"Will you guys please stop arguing!" said Elle with a Brittish accent. Every one at the table turned to look at her.

"What was that?" Adam asked with a chuckle.

"Sorry," Elle said "you guys speak with Brittish accents so much I started thinking in one."

"Okay, that has to be the _worst_ Brittish accent I have ever heard!" said Adam. Elle rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, it can't be that horrid," shen said, once again adopting her 'worst' accent.

"Please don't say horrid."

"Okay, fine I'd like to hear you try an American accent," she challenged. He scoffed.

"Oh please, if anyone should try, it should be Claude, he's the one who made everyone depressed in the first place."

"Who's depressed..." muttered Daphne

"Yes, come on let's hear it," Edgar encouraged.

"No," Claude pouted.

"Please?" begged Elle, "I'll be your best friend." she offered musically. Claude sighed.

"Hello, yay America," He said. Edgar's face contorted and then he cracked up laughing, soon joined by all the surrounding members of the table. "Fine! You try it!" Claude demanded with a laugh.

"America, I salute you!" exclaimed Edgar in the worst accent possible. The table roared with laughter.

"Wait, wait, let me try," Daphne said between laughs, "Cheerio! Good show!"

"Yours is even worse then Elle's!" exclaimed Claude.

"Oh, you're one to talk!"

"Okay Adam, your turn," said Elle. Adam sighed and they quieted down.

"Oh, come on, we all did it!" cried Edgar.

"_Fine,"_ sighed Adam. Elle clapped gleefully. " Hey there, I'm Adam."

Every one quieted.

"What?" Adam said, turning somewhat red. They all stared at him

"That was sooo good!" Elle said finally.

"Does your voice always go that low?"

"My voice was not that low,"

"Still,"

"Ya, when did you learn to talk like that?" asked Edgar.

"I watch alot of American films! Is that so bad?" Adam said with a grin. Edgar raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

Of course, they would never know the real reason. He could never tell anybody. Adam smirked to himself. He was perfectly fine with that.

**Oh, I like teared up writing the Tracy scene! *sniff* Whyyyyyyyyyyy!**

**Haha, Adam. Love him. Yes, he is younger, but whatevs! He's still immortal, just younger. I mean, they do all happen to go to the same school, why should I start getting realistic now XD. JK!**

**I made a collage of all of the Highschool Heroes and what they looked like! I managed to find most of them and put them on! Copy and paste this in your browser to see what they really looked like... if you dare! Just delete the spaces in between first ;D**

Mrsgabrielgray. Deviantart. Com /#/d2rg8rx


	5. Chapter 5: Let's Talk

**Someone asked who had whose locker partner but remained annonomis (I have no idea how to spell that). This was the only way I could think of to reply! Peter: Charlie, Hiro: Elle, Mohinder: You'll see!, Gabriel: I probably won't name them, I don't think they'll be anyone important... but hey! if anyone has any ideas send me a message!**

**Just as requested, I am putting in more scenes with Gabe and Claire (just cus they're probably my two faves. ok, no adam and gabe are my two faves.)**

_Sixth Period_

Claire's POV

"Okay. So. What are we supposed to be doing?" Claire asked as she walked over to Gabriel. He giggled. Yes, giggled. Gosh, he was so cute! Like a little kid. She pulled up a chair and sat across from him.

"Probablyyyy something to do with science," he said.

"So you weren't paying attention either."

"Hey, I pay attention!" Gabriel ssaid defensively.

"Just saying," said Claire "I'm not the one playing in my desk." Gabriel blushed.

"Fine,"

"What's in there anyway?" Claire asked. Gabriel smiled and shook his head.

"It's nothing," he said. Claire raised her eyebrows.

"What," Gabriel said, practically cowering.

"Okay, fine." Claire said. He uncurled himself from his defensive positioning and relaxed a little.

"I think that we're supposed to read chapter four," said Gabriel, flipping through his book. Claire furrowed her brow.

"Why do you say that?" she asked. He pointed behind her.

"Because it's written on the board." Claire turned around.

"Oh." She turned back slowly. "Right." He giggled again, now burried in his book. She bent over and rummaged thorugh her bag until she found her book. "So why do we have to pair up for this?"

He shrugged and she figured she probably wouldn't get much more out of him. Gabriel was so quiet, she practically had to _beat_ two words out of him. Still, she really enjoyed having him around, he was like a puppy. _Her _puppy. And she knew that he enjoyed being around her too.

Harrison's POV

The locker room was bustling as everyone shuffled left and right to get changed as fast as possible. Everyone was in a hurry to leave, along with Harrison. As he pulled his shirt off, he glanced at Matt sitting on the bench. He looked concentrated, like he had the day before. Harrison walked towards him and sat down, causing Matt to look up

"Hey what's up?" Harrison asked. Matt flashed a smile.

"Nothing," he answered, looking down again.

"Look, you know if something's wrong, you can tell me," Matt looked back up and sighed.

"I've just been really stressed out lately, you know?" he said.

"Ya, I know," I said.

"But football tryouts are gonna go great! I mean, you're great at football, and just because we're in high school, doesn't mean that will change anything!"

Harrison tryed to say it cheerfully, but he had been worrying about it too. High school was different. There were more, bigger guys. Not that Harrison and Matt weren't big, but there was alot more competition now. They _couldn't _get into Freshman team. They would get in, of course, but what if it wasn't JV? Then what?

Matt smiled "Ya, ya you're right. Thanks man."

"No problem man!" Harrison said, slapping Matt on the back.

Suddenly, he felt something in his arm and he yanked it back. It was like a chill, or a shock. Something strange that he hadn't felt before. Matt looked at him curiosly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as Harrison stared at his arm. He blinked and looked at Matt.

"Ya," he said "ya, I'm fine,"

Matt stood up and grabbed his shirt.

"Good, I don't want you freakin' on me before the tryouts," he said, pulling the shirt over his head. Harrison grinned.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about that,"

**Yes, this chapter was short, but that's why it didn't take quite as long to write! **


	6. Chapter 6: Don't you just hate mornings?

**Since the last one was uber short, here is a longer, funnier one that I wrote in the car. (I write better when I travel. Luckily, I do that alot ;o)**

Chapter 6: Don't you just Hate Mornings?

Harrison's POV

**Ya, two Harrison points of views in a row, that can only mean one thiiiiing! (sings the interupting narrator)**

Beepbeepbeepbeep-click

Harrison goggily slammed his hand down on the alarm clock and rolled out of bed. He walked sleepily into the bathroom and stretched his arms. He turned the nobs on the sink and ran his hands through the cool water. It was monotonous, a routine he had gone through every morning. He splashed it on his face and sighed as he rubbed his eyes. That was when he noticed something strange. Something about his eyes, no, his whole face, _felt _different. And he looked up. And saw Matt. And screamed.

Elle's POV

Beepbee-Pkyu!

Elle shot a bolt of electricity at the alarm clock and pulled the pillow over her head.

Bong, bong, bong- Tchew!

She shot the clock on her left.

Beeteepbeeteepbeeteep...

Elle sighed and sat up. She had been forced to wake up for two weeks now and it was not getting any easier. That one was too far away, but she smirked and decided she wouldn't let that stop her. She got out of bed and headed towards the sound of the dreaded alarm.

Beeteepbeepteepbeeteep...

Her head swung back and forth as she followed the horrible sound through the corridors and endless halls.

BeeteepBeeteePBEEETEEP...

She was getting closer. In the same room. She glanced about quickly and her eyes fell on it. On the bathroom counter. Electricity bounced on her fingers. Her arms slowly moved closer until they hovered inches away.

Beeteepbeeteepbeeteep...

The strings of light connected and danced as she felt the energy pulsing through her veins. She moved the ball of heat to her side, to make sure she would gain enough momentum. She grinned.

Beetee-BOOM!

Harrison's POV

Harrison jumped away from the man in the mirror and fell into the shower with a crash. He quickly scrambled up and approached the mirror again. He looked closly, the reflection (his reflection?) following his every move.

"What the-"

"Harrioson!" Harrison turned towards the voice. It was his mom. "What are you doing up there honey?"

"Uh, nothing!" He said, but it wasn't his voice. Harrison felt his throat. That wasn't _his _voice, it was... Matt's. This didn't make any sense, he was in _his _house with_ his _mom, the only the that changed was, well, _him. _He felt his face. How was this happening? This was _not _happening.

"What happened to your voice?" Harrison's mom called.

"Uh, I'm not feeling too, good (he coughed loudly)."

"And that causes your voice to lower three octaves." _Shoot._

"Well maybe I should stay home today!"

"There is no way young man, if you think you can try this on me barely two weeks into the school year, you've got another thing coming!" _Shoot. _His mom was ussually very understanding, but this might be pushing it too far.

_Okay, okay, calm down. Breath, breath. What did he do in Big? What did he-Shoot, I can't remember. _He stared at himself in the mirror, again reaching for his face. _Okay, if I could do it once, maybe I can do it again._ Harrison thought to himself reassuringly. He reached over and locked the door, then stared hard at the mirror. He concentrated, straining the muscles he thought he should be straining, but not really sure. Then he heard a crack. Shock wahed over his new face as he looked down. His left cheek bone was now broken and pushed back. He dropped his jaw, then composed himself, ignoring the soaring pain. He concentrated harder. Crack, crack.

He grunted through clenched teeth as he felt his bones break and reconnect, shrink and grow. Finally he fell on the floor and screamed, the pain pulsing through his blood and throbbing in his brain.

"Harrison? Harrison!" His mom called. He could barely hear her running up the steps over the sound of his breaking body. He tried to call back, but when he opens his mouth, his jaw became loose and dislocated, causing another scream to emerge. She banged on the door.

"Harrison! Are you alright!" He heard her fumbing with the bathroom key and the scratching on the knob, but he could no longer control it. His was body burst and his bones cracked, and they were trying to reassemble like some 3D puzzle. The knob shook viscously, his body writhed.

_Just a little longer. _He thought wishfully as he heard the door shake. And with that, one last bone snapped into place as the knob turned, and the door swung open. His mother rushed in, taking hold of him.

"What happened! Are you alright?" she asked desperately.

Harrison breathed heavily. "Ya, I'm I okay, I, uh, kind of slipped and-"

"Oh my gosh."

"What? What is it?" Harrison asked frantically.

"You broke your finger."

Peter's POV

"Wait, wait, where's my book! Where is it? I need my-" a book flew from the front seat, hitting Peter in the forehead. He rubbed his head. "Um, ow?"

Nathan chuckled and Peter kicked him. Nathan grabbed his foot.

"Let go!" Peter said, shaking his foot and kicking at him. Nathan replied pulling off his shoe and letting go. "Okay, that is not fair."

"Really? It isn't?" Nathan said innocently. Peter took off his other shoe and chucked it at Nathan's head.

"Ow! Okay now that isn't fair," said Nathan. Then he turned back around and ignored Peter, now in possession of both shoes.

"Give me my shoes back!" Peter demanded.

"No! You threw them at me!"

"So? You threw a book at me!"

"Noooo, I threw a book _to _you. It's not my fault you chose to catch it with your face..."

"Okay, that's it," Peter said. Unhooking his seatbelt, he lunged at Nathan.

"Get off!" Nathan screamed, and punched him in the stomach as Peter hit him in the face and grabbed his bag.

"SIT DOWN!" screamed the driver.

Peter returned to his seat and Nathan turned around to stick his tongue out at him. Peter waved the bag at him teasingly.

"Give it back!" demanded Nathan.

"Give me my shoes!" Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Give me the bag first."

"No, give me the shoes."

"Give me the bag, and I'll give you your shoes."

"Yeah right!" Peter said. Both looked out the window in silence. Nathan slowly turned his head and snatched the bag away from Peter. "Hey!"

"Hah! I win."

"Give me my shoes back!"

"Tell me I won first."

"No way! Give me my shoes!"

"Fine, go to school without shoes." Nathan said calmly. They both stared out the window until they reached the school. The driver pulled over in front. They still sat silently. Finally Peter spoke.

"Can I have my shoes?"

"No." Nathan said, throwing them at him and getting out of the car.

"Thank you," Peter mumbled.

**I know that had pretty much nothing to do with the rest of the story, but I though you guys deserved a break! Besides, it was pretty funny right? This is pretty much the schedule me and my sister go through every morning. (except with less punching...)**


	7. Chapter 7: Gabriel's Unintentional Secrt

**Chapter 7: Gabriel's Unintentional Secret**

Claire's POV

_Last night_

"Wait, Gabriel, don't you think that would look better here?" Claire asked, moving the text block up to the left corner of the board. Gabriel smiled.

"Ya, you're right," he said, taking out the pin and moving the piece.

"It is all coming together," Claire said, boldly placing her hands on her hips. "Okay, go get the glue."

"Uh, I think it's in my dad's office."

"Well, go get it!" Claire commanded cheerfully. Gabriel nodded and headed for the basement. Claire continued to look at the board and rearrange pieces here and there. Adam walked in the room.

"Hello Claire," he said charmingly. His hair was messy, something out of character for Adam. Claire smiled perfectly.

"Hey Adam, what's up?"

"Ah, I'm just feeling a bit like a lead-swinger, I've been chatting-up daft slappers all day," he said, walking sleepily into the next room. Claire, understanding pretty much none of this, cocked her head and then turned back to the board. Then she heard an "Aw, cobblers."

"Are you okay?" she called.

"Ya!" he called back. Then she heard him mumble "just chivied my mauler off again."

Gabriel returned with the glue and a look of euphoria.

"Hey, why the big grin?" Claire asked curiously.

"No reason," he lied. "Hey, where's Adam? I wanted to ask him something."

"Oh, he's in the kitchen."

"Hey Adam!" Gabriel called "Can you-"

"DO NOT COME IN HERE!"

Gabriel raised his eyebrows and looked at Claire.

"Did I miss something?"

"Do you know what a mauler is?"

"No."

"Then, no, you missed nothing."

_1st Period the next day AKA where we last left off_

Peter's POV

Peter looked to his side to see Gabriel inside his desk.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Peter asked.

He mumbled something in reply.

"What?" Peter asked.

He repeated himself in the same tone. Peter stared at him and he didn't budge.

"What?" he asked again.

He repeated himself again, a bit more audibly.

"Working," Gabriel said intently.

"Working on what?"

Gabriel mumbled something else inaudibly. Peter nodded.

"Good talk."

_3rd Period_

Elle's POV

Elle tapped her pen on her desk impatiently. Math was sooooooo boring! Stupid school with its stupid Math. She didn't even know why she went anymore. It used to be because of Adam, but now that she hung out with him after school, he wasn't a reason to go, he was just the only thing that kept her sane. She looked at the boy sitting next to her. She never even noticed him before, but he was actually doing something, and it couldn't be anymore boring than this math class.

"Pst," she whispered. He didn't move. "Pst." She said again. Still no reaction.

"Psssst!" she yelled. His head popped up and he looked around until he saw Elle staring at him expectantly. "What are you doing?" she asked, now that she had his attention.

"Uh, just working on something," the boy whispered back. She cocked her head.

"Working on what?" she asked.

"Uh, well…"

_Last Night (again)_

Gabreil's POV

He knocked on the door.

"Come in," came his father's voice. He opened the door to see his father hunched over working on a new watch.

"Um, I just came in to get the glue," he said. As he approached his father he studied the watch he was working on and it's features. "1997 New Berry, imported parts."

"Yes, very good," said his father looking up. "you can tell by the crooks in the gears. They are closer together because they're larger in width, making them a-"

"Belgium, I hope you're using the 1.2 mm Phillips, you know the 1.3 will scratch a watch like that." His father hesitated and set down his tool, removing his glasses.

"Gabriel, I think you're ready," He said.

"Ready for what?" Gabriel asked. His father picked up the watch, looked at it, then held it out to Gabriel.

"I want you to fix it."

"Fix- fix the watch? That one?"

"Yes."

"Are you serious? I- thank you, but I can't! It's imported pieces, it must have cost a fortune!"

" Yes, it did. You are ready Gabriel, fix it." his father said, now looking intently at another watch on his table.

Gabriel's face lit up.

"I- I don't –I-" He offered it again and Gabriel took it happily. "Thank you!" he exclaimed, but his father was already working on another watch. Gabriel quickly ran up the stairs, but stopped at the top and ran back down. He put the watch in a drawer and grabbed the glue, then headed back upstairs to Claire.

**Do you like how I know like absolutely nothing about watches? I looked up the Phillips thing though, the rest I just guessed on ;)**

**Okay, so this is like part one of this chapter, but oh well, I had to give you something for the fourth! So here is a little excerpt of, well, yeah, just read it.**

_Season four, AU Idk, it's kind of hard to describe, after Nathan died, but before Peter became friends with Sylar._

"Hey! Happy fourth!" Claire called giving her dad a hug. "Do we have fireworks?"

"Only the best…" said Ted evily. "Mwahahaha-"

He was cut off by the bullet fired through his head.

"Dad, you said you wouldn't kill any one today," Claire said exasperatedly.

"Sorry Claire bear," said Noah.

"Where's Peter?" she asked.

"Um…"

Then she heard a far away, "I swear, I am going to kill you!"

Claire ran towards it to find Sylar tied to a giant firework and Peter holding a match and laughing maniacally.

"Hey cheerleader," said Sylar. Claire rolled her eyes.

"You realize he can heal," She pointed out.

"Yeah, but it will still hurt, like, a lot," Peter said.

"I would suggest, oh, I don't know, decapitating him?" Noah offered.

"Ya, but where's the fun in that? Besides," Peter said lighting the firework, and surrounding smaller ones, "This is more patriotic!"

Sylar blew frantically at the flames. Hiro walked up.

"Oo! Fireworks!"

Ando looked at Sylar and at the fireworks. "Isn't this kind of dangerous?"

"Really. Where'd you get that idea!" Sylar said angrily.

"Well actually, I meant that body parts are going to be raining from the sky, won't that cause a bit of an attraction?" Ando said.

Suddenly a splash of water soaked the group.

"Who-"

Elle smirked, holding a bucket of water.

"Why are you guys all such idiots?"

"Elle? How the #$% are you alive?" Sylar asked, bewildered.

"Stop swearing, this story is rated K stupid." Peter pointed out.

"Well obviously, you just suck at killing people," Elle said, answering Sylar's question.

"Good point," said Peter. Claire, Noah, Hiro, and Ando all agreed.

"Okay, that's stupid, I saw you die and then burned your body!" Sylar said.

"Well maybe I can heal like everyone else," Elle said sarcastically. Sylar mimicked her.

"Can I just kill him? Please?" Peter asked.

"You know he'll just come back," Elle pointed out. Peter sighed.

"Well what am I supposed to do, huh?" he said.

"Just untie him, no one here can die except Ando anyway," Claire said.

"Gee, thanks," muttered Ando

"Well, your power sucks anyway!" Claire said cheerfully.

While Ando and Claire fought, Elle burst the ropes and freed Sylar, who just sat down and sulked.

"Now, let's have a nice, normal, and happy holiday for once in our lives, shall we?" Offered Elle. The group smiled and agreed

And together, the group of super powered freaks sat and lit off fireworks like a nice, normal family. Serial Killer and all.

The End.

**Now that is how Heroes should end, nice fairy tale ending, lol! Like how I brought Ted back out of nowhere with no explanation and then just killed him off? Yah, that wasn't random at all. Well, have a happy fourth of July readers! I love you all, and thanks for reading! :D **


	8. Chapter 8: Watch

Chapter 8

Elles's POV

"A watch?" whispered Elle.

"Um, yeah," the guy replied quietly, his face hidden in his desk. Elle tried to look around it, but failed.

"Why are you working on your watch?" Elle asked.

"Um, it's kind of hard to explain," he said, still buried in his work, "but it's not actually my watch."

Elle looked up to see Mr. Komi approaching them, and kicked the boy in the shin. He looked up at her in surprise, then saw Mr. Komi, slammed the desk closed, and slid the watch into his opposing pocket.

Mr. Komi loomed over the guy with the watch. Or, he attempted to loom, but he was short, and the boy was taller. Even crouching down the way he was, they ended up about the same height. Mr. Komi smiled devilishly then raised his eyebrows.

_Like a smart a-_

"Gabriel, what is that?" Mr. Komi asked, interuptig Elle's thoughts on him.

Gabriel froze.

"Ah, I-" he started frantically. Elle stared in disguist. It was just like him to pick out the weakest, shyest boy there and humiliate him in front of the class. It was time for her to step in.

She sighed.

"Gabriel, it's okay, you can tell him," she said. Gabriel stared at her in confusion.

"Tell me what?" Mr. Komi asked, not taking his eyes off of Gabriel.

"Uh," Gabriel said in bewilderment.

Elle turned to the boy she now knew as Gabriel and said, "Look Gabriel, it's fine. It was my fault, I can deal with the consequences," and then to Mr. Komi, "It's just that, I had this picture on my phone," she took her phone out of her pocket, (which was actually off,) "and I know it was wrong, and Gabriel even told me it was wrong." Elle turned back to Gabriel. "But you know Gabriel, he just always has to be the Hero."

The boy whose name was Gabriel was now gaping so wide, Elle thought his jaw might actually drop off.

Gabriel's Pov

"Elle, I don't know if you've seen the signs, but," he started laughing "I don't know how you could miss them! They're all over!"

Gabriel knew what he was doing. He was trying to humiliate Elle in front of the class. He was a bully. An immature teacher who probably got teased in school.

But, for some reason, it wasn't working. She didn't seem fazed. At all. He took this as his cue to continue.

"You know, when I was in the air force, we didn't get any calls. You know how many calls I got? After two years in Iraq, I got one phone call to my wife. It was thirty seconds long." Ah, military syndrome. He should have known. "Now if I can wait two years, I'm pretty sure you can wait for ten minutes. Now give me the phone."

Oh no. Gabriel looked at Elle and Elle looked at him. His phone was in his backpack. There was nothing they could do. His hand was extended and he looked at them expectantly.

"Well, which one of you has it?" asked Mr. Komi.

Gabriel looked at Elle again and smiled dejectedly. Elle told him no with her eyes, but he ignored her. There was no other choice. But as he started to open his desk, a phone rang.

Mr. Komi laughed. "Really? Another one?" Then he stopped short. And turned around. He walked towards his desk and pulled open a drawer. Of course, it was his phone. "I thought that I-" he started curiously. Then he looked up and saw the class staring at him. Gabriel stared with a look of pity, but inside, he was laughing. He turned to look at Elle, who wasn't even trying to conceal her laughter.

Lizzie's POV

Mr. Bell droned on in the background. Lizzie didn't get why he had to be _so boring. _She set her chin on her hand looked around the class. She looked at the boy sitting next to her. He was smirking and laughing softly, tossing his long black hair away from his eyes. He crossed his arms and calmly turned to look at her. She blushed and quickly turned away.

"You know," he said, "if you actually paid attention, you probably wouldn't be so bored."

She flipped her head and glared.

"Really now," she said bitterly.

"Uh, yeah," he replied obviously.

"So was it me you were laughing at?"

"No, it was the teacher,"

"Why? What happened?" she asked eagerly.

"Pay attention, and you'll find out," he said, then turned back to the front. She scoffed at him and turned away.

"-Romulus and Remus were said to have started Rome," continued Mr. Bell in the same monotone voice, "as children, they somehow ended up in the forest. They were raised by wolves. Well, wolf actually. She sang them to sleep every full moon, and fed them dead road kill. I'm sure they were very happy. Romulus became a wolf-man first during the full moon, since he was the older twin, by a whole two minutes. He killed Remus while he was still changing and thus started the rein of crazed murderer leaders in Rome…"

Lizzie giggled and turned around again. The boy raised his eyebrows at her and nonchalantly looked back at his notebook. Lizzie's face burned as she quickly turned around. She didn't have time for obnoxious emo kids without names.

Gabriel's POV

After that disaster of a class was over, Gabriel walked over to this strange, crazy girl that he had only heard stories about. The weirdo who just saved his neck.

"You didn't have to do that," he said, rubbing his neck shyly. Her head popped out of her backpack.

"Ya, it's fine. I'm just glad his phone went off, my phone is like dead." she said, picking up her bag and swinging it oer her shoulder. Gabriel couldn't understand how the stories could be true. She was so cute, and sweet. "I was trying to charge it the other day and I kinda blew it up." On the other hand...

"So, Gabe right?" she continued.

"Actually it's Gabriel," he said. She gave him a long look.

"Right, Gabe," she said, and started to walk. Gabriel followed her. "So, why were you messing with a watch in Math?

"Um, actually, I was fixing it. My dad is a watchmaker and he's letting me work on one of his customers! It's a 1997 New Berry with, with imported parts and-"

"Wait, let me see."

I tightened my grip. She sighed.

"I'm not gonna blow it up."

I laughed nervously. That wasn't why I didn't want to relinquish my treasure.

"It's just that, if you're not careful with it, um, well-"

"You'll be back to square one, gotcha," said Elle. "fine, I got it. Well, hey, how about this. I can watch you work on it during lunch!"

"Watch- wait, you want to-"

"Sit with you, yes, that is kind of what I was implying."

**Oh boy, yes, finally, Elle meets Gabriel. Exciting yes? Yes, yes it is. I was waiting for this XD **

**Oooh, Mystery emo again! Who may he be? Okay, don't get your hopes up _too _much, I mean, I think only the hard core fans will even know who he is, hehe, but um, ya, that's kinda me ;D He is in the show though, don't worry. Idk if he's even in the comics though, never got that far if he is... I don't read them in order either, so... Ya.**

**Leave a review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: To Make Your Aquaintance

**Yellow! Wow, got a lot of reviews on that one, hehe. I kinda figured I would raise some heeeel-lo kitty with the whole Syelle thing. But do not fear readers, I am a fan of Syelle and Sylaire and I am here to tell you that all works out for the best.**

**Okay, now for the story**

Chapter 9

Gabriel walked ahead of Elle, but she was close at hand. He had tryed several times to make friendly conversation, but she ussually just answered him with one word answers. So, for the most part, they walked in an awkward silence. Awkward for Gabriel at least, but everytime he looked at Elle, she seemed to be in another world, and very happy in it.

They approached the table.

"Elle, this is, Peter, Mo-"

"Hiro?" said Elle

"Ell-a-chan!" exclaime Hiro, cheerfully, as ussual.

"Wait, how do you two know eachother?"

"Ah, Ell-a-chan is my kirei locker partner!" said Hiro.

"What does kyria mean?" asked Elle.

"Wait, _she's _your locker partner? Nii rumbe alagage irukirai," said Mohinder

"Does _anyone _here speak english," said Elle.

"Ah, maybe we should start over... or... something, this is Peter, Hiro, and Mohinder."

They all smiled and greeted her.

"Okay, so where are you from? What's with that accent?" Elle directed this question at Mohinder.

"Um, I'm from India," said Mohinder. Elle's face contorted.

"India?" she repeated. Then she started laughing.

"What?" demander Mohinder.

"India? You liar!" she said.

"What? What exactly are you saying?"

"You're accent is totally Brittish!" she said.

"It is not! It's Indian!"

"Hey, trust me, I know what a Brittish accent sounds like," said Elle with a laugh. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Alright, let's just stop fighting," interjected Peter.

"Elle?" said Adam. Great, just what they needed.

"Ah, Adam, what brings you to this relm of the- cafeteria," she said elequantly.

"I could direct the same question to you, my dear lady," replied Adam.

"But 'tis obvious, I am lunching."

"But here? How could I believe it true, it breaks my heart."

"A heart like yours is meant to broken. It has broken so many in return."

"But what is a princess doing feasting among peasents?"

"'Tis better than to be feasting with rats."

"Why my dear Elle, what could you mean by that?"

"It means that you suck-eth."

"Such foul languege."

"I learn from the best."

"A foul word never leaves my mouth."

"No, it just describes you presence." Elle smiled sweetly. Adam opened his mouth and closed it. Finally, he said,

"Alright, you win this round."

"Yes, yes. Hah!" said Elle, jabbing a finger at Adam.

"Next time, next time I'm winning."

"Yah, that's what you said last time."

"Hey, I won the time before!"

"Okay, yah, you kinda did."

"Alright, I'll be at _my _table if you care to join me," said Adam with a smirk. Then he spun around and walked off.

"Fine! Be that way!" Elle yelled at him. When she turned around, she was met by four very confused males. "What? We're in English together. It started as an old english prodject and turned into a life style."

"You're friends with Adam?" asked Peter with a smile. "Gabriel like hates him!"

"I don't _hate _him,"

"Didn't you just say yesterday that you would rather be eaten by a pack of rabbid dogs than have to spend a day in the same room as him?" said Mohinder.

"Well, there's that," said Gabriel.

"Okay, let's get to what's really important," Peter interjected "Homecoming is in three weeks."

"Why is that important, it's not like any of us are going to get dates," said Mohinder plainly.

"What is 'homecoming'?" asked Hiro.

"Well, let's hope it means the school year is over," Elle chimed in.

"No, it's like a dance," said Peter.

"Not like a dance, it is a dance. The biggest dance of the year," said Gabriel.

"Well if it's the biggest dance of the year, why is it at the beginning of it?" asked Mohinder.

"Becaaause teachers are stupid?" said Elle. "I mean honestly, why do they call it homecoming if you're not even coming home?"

"Maybe they want you to think of school as a home," offered Mohinder.

"Oh yeah, school, it's a dream come true," said Elle with cynicism.

"Okay, hey, back to the subject," said Peter patiently. "They're hiring volunteers right now."

"Volunteers?" said Elle "Really? That's why you brought up Homecoming? Man, you guys are losers."

"That is not true," said Mohnider.

"Alright, you guys aren't _total _losers. I mean, this has to be the only nerd table I've ever sat at where everyone was good looking."

"That's because you have bad taste in men." Thump.

Elle whirled around to see Adam standing right next where Gabriel had been sitting. Gabriel, on the other hand, was on the floor. Gabriel pushed himself onto his feet

"Where the heck did you come from?" screamed Gabriel.

"I was passing by when I heard you're conversation and had to interject," said Adam.

"Can you please, please just leave me alone," said Gabriel.

"Well I wasn't here to see _you. _I was talking to _Elle. _You interrupted, so _technically _you should be leaving me alone."

"Someone please just kill me now," mumbled Gabriel.

"Adam, go away, I already talked to you today," said Elle. She paused and closed her eyes. "Err, that rhymed didn't it,"

Gabriel grinned.

"Are you laughing at Elle?" asked Adam.

"No, I'm laughing next to her."

"You just quoted a children's show."

"What? No I didn't."

"Why do you quote children's shows?"

"Why do you know that I quoted one?"

They stared at each other intently.

"Alright, Gabriel, 1point, Adam, 0," said Elle.

"No, it' more like 1 to 5," said Adam.

"Adam," said Elle slowly. "Go away."

Adam sighed, then turned to walk away.

"You'll miss me when I'm gone!" he called back.

"No, I won't!" yelled Elle.

"Wow," said Mohinder, "he really is annoying. I'm sorry Gabriel."

_4th Period_

Peter's POV (from first person's perspective)

"Hey."

At the moment, I was in my own world. I was trying to figure out how to patch things up with Nathan. The whole shoe incident earlier that morning probably didn't help that he was still upset about me blowing up in his face like I did. But it had been like two weeks or something, I mean, how long was he going to hold a grudge?

"Hey."

According to him he wasn't, he was just "waiting for me to grow up." Yeah, like _he's _the mature one.

"Peter."

I turned around. "Huh?"

Claire gave me a look. "Oh, I've only been trying to get your attention for like 20 minutes."

I smirked. "Sorry, my mind was somewhere else," I said, running a hand through my hair.

Claire smiled and leaned closer. "Well, we're supposed to be reading, and I'm pretty sure Mrs. Queen is about ready to rip your head off."

My eyes darted to our teacher who was, at the moment, trying to glare me into dust. I quickly sat up and dug a book out of my bag, flipped open to the middle and pretended to read. Claire soon tapped on my desk and I looked up.

"That's a dictionary."

I turned the book over in my hand. Webster's Pocket Dictionary. I sighed and stuck the book back in my bag. This time I pulled out the right one, Howl's Moving Castle. I held it up for Claire to see and she gave me a thumbs up. I laughed and shook my head. English class just got a lot more interesting.

_6th Period_

Edgar's POV

"You realize you never payed me back for the whole spider thing."

Monica sighed and looked at Edgar.

"What the heck brought that up."

"I was just thinking about it. I mean, you could have died, I saved your life you know."

"Well gosh, you mean you're not just a nice person?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Oh, I'm a nice person. Is it so bad to want to get to know you?"

"Yes."

Edgar rested his chin on his hand.

"Oh come on, I'm not that hideos,"

"It's not your looks I'm worried about," said Monica with mock innocence. She smiled and leaned forward. "It's what inside that counts."

"Alright, fine. You don't want to have anything to do with me right?"

"That's right."

"Well how about martial arts." He had her attention now. "Hm? Yes, I saw that look when I told you I knew martial arts."

"I didn't have a look," she said.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Because it was like this," he dropped his jaw in exadration.

Monica finally cracked a smile and let out a small chuckle.

"Aha! I got you to laugh."

"Okay! Okay, so maybe I was _a little _excited when I found out that you knew martial arts. That's cool, to be able to protect yourself, no weapons necessary. I have a friend who would really appreciate it."

"Oh, and that friend isn't you?"

"No."

"Well, wouldn't you want to learn it so you could show that person yourself," said Edgar, catching her gaze. She glared back.

"And you'll show me," she said, their eyes still fixed.

"If you're willing to learn."

"I'm always willing to learn." They held the stare for a little longer, until finally Edgar sat back and smiled.

"Fine," he said. "I hope you're a fast learner."

**Okay, I realize that I have added a lot more of the choppy and obnoxious arguments (most of them involving Adam) so, you guys tell me what you think of them, give me your opinions and such. Would you like more or less of them? Post a comment below :) Thanks for reading :D**


	10. Chapter 11: The end, srry

Chapter 10

**Thanks so much for the advice guys! I shall, as asked, go more into characters and descriptions :) I'm so glad I have the best readers ever ;D Now this is the _real _chapter 10 :)**

Elle's POV

Elle slowly gathered her books to the sound of a ringing bell. Today had been good and she was in no hurry to get home. She knew that the second she walked in the door, it would be work. Target prctice, shaping, and her least favorite, power testing. Not to mention all of the homework that had been piled on in her classes, all due tomorrow. She sighed and brushed a hand through her hair, then picked up her bag and lumbered out the door.

"Elle," came a familiar Brittish voice.

"Adam," she replied before turning around. A grin played across her face. It was nice to see his face, since she'd missed it at lunch. His charming grin never faltered.

"I was curious about something," he said, smoothly, as ussual.

"And you're not anymore?" Elle suggested. He gave her a look and continued.

"How many movies _have _you seen?"

"Are you asking me this because of English class?" Elle asked, remembering earlier that morning. The teacher had asked the class who had seen The Wizard of OZ and Elle was the only one who didn't raise her hand. She felt akward then, and she felt akward now. It was annoying that her father acted was so overly protective about anything and everything that didn't benefit him. She smiled, trying to hide her discomfort.

"Yes," Adam replied simply.

"Are we talking documentaries, or-"

"Fictions." Adam interupted. Elle flushed. She was hoping he wouldn't ask this.

"Um, well, not too many," she answered half-heartedly. She new this was coming.

"You haven't seen any have you." Adam finished. She sighed and looked up at him.

"No," she answered truthfully.

"Alright," Adam said with a shrug, "I guess you'll have to come over tonight then."

Elle grinned. "And by come over, you mean..."

"To Gabriel's house, yes."

"And I'm guessing you're not going to tell him," Elle assumed. Adam smirked mischeviously.

"Why should I tell him?"

"It's kind of his house." Elle replied, raising her eyebrows. She could tell they didn't really get along, and not just because Peter had so blatantly pointed it out. Adam rolled his eyes.

"Look, are you coming or not?" he asked.

Elle thought about this for a moment. A night, alone, with her father and the machines, or a night with her best friend, where she would finally get to watch fiction movies. Or, a better question: a night impressing her father, or a night disappointing him. She looked at Adam and smiled, electricity pulsing through her veins, and said, "Sure."

Candice's POV

Candice peeked her head out the door. Hiro would not leave her alone. And she liked to be alone. People never disobeyed her. EVER. The coast seemed clear enough, and she stepped out of the room, keeping up her guard. She looked around, and, not seeing anyone, was about to continue to her locker, when she heard a-

"Hey."

She jumped and whipped around only to find a surprised Tracy. She sighed and rubbed her head.

"My gosh Candice, I've never seen you so on the edge," said Tracy, half laughing. Then she placed her hand on her in concern. "What's wrong?"

"It is my stupid exchange student!" Candice spit back.

Tracy scoffed and flipped her hair picking her book out of the locker. "That's all?"

Candice's cheeks burned. "Look, he's just really annoying okay?" she answered angrily, snatching he books out of the locker. Tracy stepped back.

"Okay, okay!" Tracy said, furrowing her brow. Candiced sighed and put books down.

"I'm sorry," she said to Tracydropping her rms to her sides. "I'm just like really stressed right now."

"Hey, we all are, it's highschool." said Tracy, wrapping her in a hug. they pulled apart and Tracy smiled comfortingly.

"Hello!"

Candice looked at Tracy pleadingly and Tracy smirked.

"Hello Hiro," Tracy said with a smile. Candice turned on her heel. Hiro had ridiculously broad smile plastered across his face, as usual. She cringed.

"Oh, How are you?" Hiro asked, pausing between every word.

"I'm good! How are you and Candice getting along?" Tracy asked, sweetly ignoring Candice glare.

"Very good, she helps me learn about American culture!" Hiro answered.

"Does she now," Tracy said, looking at Candice accusingly. Candice shrugged.

"What, I gave him some hamburgers," she said nonchalantly. Tracy rolled her eyes.

"Well, _I _have to go. I'll see you later Candy," said Tracy as she waved goodbye.

Candice tryed pleading again, but Tracy just chuckled and walked away. Hiro was still there, grinning bigger than ever when she turned around. She crossed her arms and sighed. Tonight

"Alright! Let's go," she said finally, grabbing his arm and dragging him down the hall.

**Very bad aweful news for everyone... This is the last chapter. I know, I'm a horrible person, why did I end it here, Oh gosh Indy, you suck! I know, I know, but honstly, I just do not have the time! And since heroes ended I don't really have the inspiration either. So the ending? I promised you guys an ending so here it is.**

**Claude, finds Tracy and Nathan together. He's in love with her and hits hard when he sees it, and goes bad. He runs into Daphne, who tells him, "screw people!" then grabs her crutches and kisses him (cuz she hates her wheelchair, so she gets her crutches, even though they make her look bad.)**

**Tracy ends up with Nathan, who is totally in love with her.**

**Edgar and Monica= so cute ;D**

**The mystery boy? Ya, that's Jesse, who was in about three episode with the magnified voice. (Peter was pushed into his body in season three :) ) Anyway, he likes Monica's friend, good ol whats-her-name.**

**What's-her-name is scary obsessed with Edgar and can control bugs (aka wolf spiders don't live in the city, eh? Ya, I'm smart) she trys to kill everyone. Jesse's all like, "Hey stupid, I like you, stop killing people" and she's like, "Ok"**

**Gabriel is very hard to explain... he asks Claire to prom and she turns him down. Heartbroken, he goes to Adam, who turns him into a sexy beast. Ya, Claire accepts this time, but not because he's hot, but because he's confident. Of course he's also a bit of a douche, which Claire doesn't notice, but Elle does (cus Ell's his bff) when she trys to ask him to prom, he blows her off for CLaire, so she goes to Mohinder, who asked her earlier.**

**Meanwhlie, Hiro and Charlie are goin googoo eyed on the prom dancefloor**

**Candice likes Adam. Adam likes Candice. **

**Matt doesn't know why he has this "burning" hatred for Mohinder. Oo, I know! He's fricken gay. They makeout for a bit in a K rated situation, don't worry. I'm not realy a huge fan of Matt/Mohinder, but cmon, it's pretty funny right?**

**So Gabe kisses Claire (oh, btw, he goes by Reilly now, cuz its sexy) and he's like, omg, Adam was right (cuz Adam was like, ooo, it's lust, not love) and Reilly's like "Dng!" So set's Claire up with Peter and they're all cute.**

**Stupid Mohinder is still making out with Matt, and Elle's sitting there like, "wtf where's my dumb date?" so, she's all sad, and Reily comes up and he's like hey. And she's like, where's Claire. And he's like, with Pete. And she's like, what are you doin here? and he's like somthin I should have done a long time ago. Then he kisses her, and their like, ew, that was gross, I don't like you, so she's like, maybe we're destined to be alnoe forever, and he'slike, y do we need to be in a relationship to make us whole! Let's be bffs! and she's like bff's with benefits?**

**I'm sorry I have to end it like this guys, but with school starting so soon, I just don't have the time :( not to mention that I'm filmin a music video... heehee. But ya, I'm so sorry, this is the end. Goodbye! So long! Thanks so much for reading and if you have any question I'll be glad to answer them :) byebye!**

**Luv,**

**Indy Jones**


End file.
